Hibiki Hojo
Hibiki Hojo is one of the main heroine of Suite Pretty Cure♪, along with her childhood friend, Kanade Minamino. Like Nagisa Misumi, Hibiki has a bright personality and excels at sports, but is often not too good in school work. Despite both her parents being musically-inclined, Hibiki thinks that she has no musical talent at all, but she works hard at perfecting her piano playing. She also loves to eat sweet things, especially the cakes from Kanade's family shop. Hibiki's alter ego is Cure Melody. She uses the pink Fairy Tone Dory to transform. Appearance Hibiki has dark blue eyes and waist-length orange hair, part of which she ties up into twintails at the top of her head with long pink ribbons. She normally dresses in a black dress-like top, with long white sleeves, a pattern of pink hearts on the front, and pink frills at the sleeves and bottom of the dress. She also wears long black leggings and white/pink sports shoes. In summer,As Cure Melody, her hair becomes longer and more curly, changing to a bright pink, styled into twintails and secured with braids. Her eyes become a lighter and brighter shade of blue. She wears a white headband with a dark pink ribbon. Her costume is a mix of dark pink, light pink and white, featuring lots of ribbons and frills. Her dress shares many similarities with Cure Rhythm's, the only differences being that her costume bares the midriff, her sleeves are frilly instead of puffy, and the ribbon on her skirt is on her left hip instead of the right. She also wears dark pink thigh-high stockings with white stripes, and dark pink/white shoes with light pink ribbons. She is the only Cure in this series with a midriff-baring costume. As Super Cure Melody in the movie Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu☆Niji-Iro no Hana, her dress becomes a full one-piece, and her skirt lengthens down to her feet. Her leggings become purple, and her shoes and the ribbon on her headband white. Her arm protectors extend up to her upper arms and become white as well. Her hair becomes a much lighter pink, and she gains small golden wings on her back. As Crescendo Cure Melody, her costume consists more of white and light pink. The ribbon on her headband and the sleeves of her top become feathery, and the upper layers of her skirt become longer and more flowy. Her leggings and shoes become white as well, with pink highlights. Her hair becomes a much lighter pink, and she gains large golden wings on her back, much like the Crescendo Fairy Tone. Personality Hibiki is a 14 year old, currently a 2nd year student at Private Aria Academy's 2A class. With a music teacher father and violinist mother, Hibiki has an uninhibited personality much like her parents. She is a bright girl and a bit of a klutz, but she hates losing more than anything else. She has a strong sense of justice, and dislikes underhanded tactics. On the other hand, Hibiki succumbs easily to loneliness, and enemies have successfully used her naive and unpretentious nature against her. However, this single-mindedness has allowed her great influence in bringing Ellen and Ako over to the Pretty Cure's side. As a single child, she is envious of Kanade, who has a little brother, and enthusiastically embraces Ako into her circle of friends, even before knowing that she is Cure Muse. Hibiki loves eating, being especially weak towards sweet things. Before they became Pretty Cure, Hibiki often snuck into the Sweets Club kitchen to steal sweets, making Kanade angry. Her favourite food includes Kanade's family bakery, the Lucky Spoon's, cakes. Although she is outstanding at sports, she loves all kinds of sport too much to settle into one club, preferring to provide aid to any team that needs her help instead. She is not very good at her studies or cooking. Trivia *Hibiki is the first sporty Cure who has long hair. *Her hair has the second most dramatic color change, with Setsuna as the first with hair that changes from dark purple to pink. Hibiki's turns from orange to an intense pink. *She is the second Cure to play soccer, after Rin Natsuki. *Cure Melody is the first Cure who wears her hair in pigtails/twin tails without having blonde hair. She will eventually be followed by Cure Happy and, to a lesser extent, Cure March. *Cure Melody is the first lead Cure to have a midriff and not have a sequel. *Cure Melody is the second lead Cure to have a upgrade in a movie but which does not cover up the midriff, after Cure Dream *For the Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 Movie Character Polls held by Toei Animation, Cure Melody appeared in the following rankings: **3rd in "Favorite Pretty Cure" **3rd in "The Pretty Cure you want to team up with most" **3rd in "The Pretty Cure you want to be most" **3rd in "The Pretty Cure you want to bake with most" *In the Pretty Cure All Stars Suite Flower Card Collection, Hibiki is represented by the carnation, which symbolizes sensitivity and devotion in the Language of Flowers. *She share's the same given name as Hibiki Tachibana from Symphogear , which is also an anime about music in which they fight noise. Both Hibiki's are similar in the way that they are both the main characters and the both love eating. *She is the first lead Cure who lives in a wealthy household. And she is the first lead Cure who lives with only one parent most of time. **Her situation is similar to Karen's. Both of their parents are musicians (though Hibiki's father is a conductor) and at least one of their parents is doing a world tour - additionally to Hibiki's case, her father is also a busy music teacher - resulting that the respective daughter is feeling lonely. **Hibiki likes primroses. Merchandise hibiki1.jpg OhnoRaptors1315621778 - Copy (3).jpeg 59241.jpg 75126.jpg curemelody1.jpg 3761323_orig.jpg 59239.jpg Suiteprecuresweetmascot - Copy.jpg 89397.jpg Ban962411.jpg 90638.jpg 3347319.png Category:Magical Girls Category:Heroines Category:Anime Heroes Category:Musicians Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Pretty Cure Heroes Category:Schoolgirls Category:Lead Females Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Humans